This invention relates to the field of RF shielding and particularly to a housing arrangement which will provide satisfactory shielding for the RF circuit modules to be mounted on a PC board of a miniature receiver.
More specifically the invention relates to an arrangement of interconnected housings for the prevention of spurious RF radiation.
A major problem in the design of UHF receivers is preventing spurious RF energy from bypassing the filtering circuits and entering the circuit at a point where only a narrow band of frequencies is desired. Shielding has previously been accomplished by enclosing the entire circuit in one complex housing to control spurious energy. Other prior art approaches have included separate housings with threaded interconnectors. All such solutions suffered from either high cost, difficulty of access or both.